


On the Broad End of the Sword

by virtuous_contract



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, J-cell connection, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threats of Violence, Unreliable narrators 4ever -_-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuous_contract/pseuds/virtuous_contract
Summary: It had been almost shamefully easy to sneak in and tie those frail-looking wrists hidden under the gauntlets. He could barely wait to peel Cloud’s clothes off to see if the scars he’d left were still there. The thought of it fell through his body like a bomb that went off somewhere in the depths of his stomach, causing warm throbbing to spread throughout his blood. He’d never seen Cloud’s scar, the one on the chest. Gods, he hoped it was still there, that Hojo hadn’t been able to erase it.Is it another run of the mill Seph tortures Cloud in sexy ways for our pleasure? Yep. Definitely.This is a gift for the lovelySonicoSenpaiwho always brings a silver lining to everything that I write. I couldn't be more thrilled.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	On the Broad End of the Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonicoSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/gifts).



> My trusted beta-reader [Cate Sith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateSith) thankfully jumped on reading through this, so now it might have some improved grammar and better usage of commas. We all love you Cate Sith <3.

Sephiroth‘s lips curled into a smile. Finally, he had Cloud where he wanted him: tied up on the narrow bed at the shabby little room that he was residing in for some unknown reason. It had taken him longer than he’d thought to get back enough strength to appear so… coherently in the world. Solid enough to touch things. He’d spent far too long just floating through everything, and to be here with his slayer, it was _everything_.

It had been almost shamefully easy to sneak in and tie those frail-looking wrists hidden under the gauntlets. He could barely wait to peel Cloud’s clothes off to see if the scars he’d left were still there. The thought of it fell through his body like a bomb that went off somewhere in the depths of his stomach, causing warm throbbing to spread throughout his blood. He’d never seen Cloud’s scar, the one on the chest. Gods, he hoped it was still there, that Hojo hadn’t been able to erase it.

Cloud had only stirred faintly while he tied him up. He’d only needed to reach lightly for Cloud’s mind with his to make him scoot over, to make room for him to sit down on the edge of the bed. He took a moment to skim his gloved finger over Cloud’s skin. Over downy blond hairs of his arms, over his cheeks and the adorable curve of his nose. To think that the one who’d killed him was this… pretty. Though he was muscular his small frame and pale, delicate features seemed ill fitted for someone who’d bested him.

Though he couldn’t see clearly, he knew Cloud was sensing his presence in his dreams. He always knew when Cloud was thinking of him. It was one of the things that made him so hard to put out of mind. Well, that would be the understatement of the century. It was downright impossible, he thought as he bent down to inhale the scent of the blond.

Machine oil, from the sword perhaps, that particular kind of dusty smell the dirt had when the mako drilling had killed it, a little bit of sweat and cheap detergent. It wasn’t the scent of someone who particularly cared for himself. More like the scent of someone who’d lost things they didn’t even know they missed, and it smelled _heavenly_.

“Cloud?” he called softly, following the ribbed lines of Cloud’s knit top towards his neck. “Cloud? Tell me what you’re dreaming.”

Cloud woke up with a jolt and tried to sit up on the bed, his eyes instantly wide awake and exquisitely haunted. They got even wider when he found himself unable to sit up because something was pressing on his chest, holding him down. He couldn’t breathe! Or scream— leather was covering his mouth. He could smell the scent of flowers through the panic that made him draw in air through his nose. It smelled familiar, and it made his stomach turn so violently he thought he’d vomit. But then there was that hand, preventing it.

“Cloud.” Sephiroth stared into those wide blue eyes, his smile growing wilder in time with the fear that grew in front of him. “I’ve missed you.”

Cloud squirmed and tried to shake his head, tried to wake himself up from the nightmare that he was half-convinced he was having.

“No, you woke up. And so did I. I’ve been wanting to see you since then. Will you scream if I remove my hand?” Cloud couldn’t answer of course, but he sure looked like he’d scream.

“Consider this, your neighbours, and your dignity. Isn’t that girl you’re always thinking about next door?” Of course Cloud’s eyes would shift with a different kind of fear at that. Sephiroth wondered how many flavours of fear Cloud would present for him that night.

“If you scream, I won’t hurt you. I won’t crush your windpipes or cut you. I will just fetch her and tell her _you_ summoned _me_. It is all but true anyway. I am here for you, my little executioner.” He slid his hand off, slowly, brushing those pretty lips which sputtered drool and saliva as soon as air could pass through them again.

“Y-You! Why are you here?!” Cloud panted, already out of breath, glaring at the absurd apparition of his childhood hero inexplicably pinning him down on the bed.

“You’ll remember in time.” Sephiroth fired a blinding smile, hoisted Cloud’s tied arms above his head and started to unclasp the belts and buckles of the worn SOLDIER uniform that he apparently still clung to. He lifted his own thigh across Cloud’s to pin him down, stretching Cloud’s body out underneath him. The chiselled hollows of his armpits drew his attention. They looked so warm and inviting, astonishingly beautiful and hairless, almost like a doll’s.

He let the pieces of leather and metal drop soundlessly to the floor while Cloud huffed in frustration, still trying to come to terms with what was going on, still squirming against him, still not noticing how delighted he was for it.

“What do you want? Why are you here?!” Cloud spat. Sephiroth guessed he was trying to sound angry, perhaps even intimidating, but he definitely failed. He sounded scared and confused, the little blond.

“I told you, I’m here for you.” Sephiroth let his low voice bounce around in the nearly empty room, until he was sure it had been absorbed by Cloud. He gave another smile before he started tugging the glove off his hand with his teeth, unable to wait to touch that fair skin directly. He ran it up Cloud’s thigh, on top of the fatigues, past his hips until he reached that knit top and tugged it out of the waistband. He didn’t expose any skin yet, battling himself to prolong these long-awaited moments.

“Stop, let me go! I won’t tell.” Cloud tried, still confused by the strength of Sephiroth’s grip. It was like iron cuffs.

“Oh, I don’t mind if you tell. Tell them how I came into your room and touched you.”

Cloud hissed when Sephiroth’s fingertips touched his stomach. It felt like they were burning him, and every time he blinked orange flames licked the back of his eyelids with searing pain. 

Sephiroth hummed with satisfaction. Really, the small touch seemed to open some hidden channel to his desire, one that he’d never expected to feel. He’d never had the chance during his years in Shinra. A grimace flickered across his face when Hojo and the laboratories appeared unbidden in his memories.

He looked down on the small frame that was still squirming underneath him, offering a perfect distraction, and he let up some of his restraint and slipped his hand further up, hungrily searching for that scar on Cloud’s chest with his fingertips. Cloud’s skin was warm and slightly damp, and his rapid breathing made his stomach flutter deliciously.

And there it was. He could feel the slight change of texture of the skin. It went from a velvety but sticky matte to smooth with the occasional rise and dip. Surely it must have been sutured at some point. Even without seeing it, he knew it was beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful he’d ever known a human body could hold. He splayed his hand over the scar as if wanting to protect it.

“Stop! Please don’t touch it! It hurts!” Cloud’s voice went shrill with distress, and his squirming turned jerky.

“I won’t stop touching what’s mine, Cloud.” Sephiroth purred and slid himself to straddle Cloud’s thighs, lowering himself closer, until he was pressing down on Cloud with his own weight. He peeled up Cloud’s top with a slow but steady pull, and when he saw that gleaming piece of skin that interrupted the otherwise flawless expanse, he impulsively bent down to graze it with his lips.

Cloud bit back a scream. He’d seen doctors in Midgar who had checked and double checked his scar, but they all said it had healed perfectly. No one could explain why it still pained him. They’d never told him straight to his face, but he’d known they all thought he was mad. It was hardly as if Ex-SOLDIERS, if they lived long enough to even become that, were known for their excellent mental health.

And now when Sephiroth touched it _with his lips_ it radiated indescribable pain into his body. He felt like he was being pried open like a fruit. Something seemed to seep into the wound: a presence made aware. A parasite, entering his blood stream. It wasn’t unfamiliar, but it wasn’t welcome either. It was invasive, frightening and incredibly powerful. _Otherworldly_. It seemed to dunk his brain in syrup, slowing his thoughts with a sickening sweetness.

To his horror, Cloud found that his squirming against the other man was starting to affect him, and he grasped in vain for resolve to struggle out of his disadvantaged position. Even if everything was wrong, he couldn’t help but to be in awe of suddenly seeing his childhood hero up close like that. He was every bit as stunning and impressive as he’d expected, if not even more so. He could feel the silver hair falling down on him. Behind the ringing pain it felt cool, and it tickled. It confused him.

“So perfect,” Sephiroth mumbled into the skin, and took the opportunity to read the contours of Cloud’s body while threading his top over his head, leaving it bunched around his tied wrists. He could taste Cloud’s pain and confusion in the air, and he stretched out his mind against Cloud’s, groping for a wider entrance, reaching for those parts of himself buried somewhere in that warm flesh.

“What are you doing?!” Cloud squeaked in alarm while blinking away excess moisture from his eyes.

Sephiroth bent down until his face was an inch from Cloud’s. “Searching for what’s mine.” It distracted the blonde, and Sephiroth could see him calculate his options. Knowing he didn’t have anything to worry about, he didn’t bother to hide his curiosity. He watched closely as Cloud swallowed the impulse to scream, to fight, what he assumed was to skull him. The next wave of impulses seemed more curious, and he had to admit he was surprised when Cloud suddenly closed the distance between them and his lips were on him.

It only made sense when he felt the sting of Cloud’s bite, and then, for the first time in years, he tasted the familiar flavour of his own metallic red. Instead of being offended or hurt, an unspeakable thrill passed through his body. Perhaps it was heightened by the adrenaline that coursed through Cloud. Either way, he couldn’t remember when last he felt so excited to be _himself_ , to live _his_ particular life. He unhurriedly pulled away, sucking his broken lip in contemplation of what to do with the unruly blond.

Cloud’s glare was sharp as daggers. It suited him well, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to wipe it off that pretty face. So, he took care to stretch Cloud’s hands above his head, made himself heavier, and raised his naked hand to land a heavy, open handed blow across Cloud’s cheek. A sharp intake of air, and a few stilted breaths definitely went a long way to soften Cloud’s features.

“Do you really want to fight me again, Cloud?” Sephiroth murmured quietly, almost hopefully. 

“Let me go!” Cloud hissed bitterly between gritted teeth while the skin of his cheek was pulsing between red and white.

“Fine. Where will you go, then?” 

In a heartbeat Sephiroth climbed off of the blond and carelessly threw him to the floor, face down with arms still tied. He let Cloud get up on his elbows and knees before he placed his boot between the small of Cloud’s back and forcefully pushed him flat against the floor, knocking the air from Cloud’s lungs. As soon as he could, Cloud was squirming. It reminded him of a helpless bug who’d landed on its back and uselessly waved its legs in the air. Only Cloud’s struggle was so much more delightful to watch.

He moved his boot to Cloud’s ass and started grinding Cloud’s pelvis rhythmically into the hard floor. At once, Cloud’s grunts turned pained, almost pleading, before they took on a slightly more conflicted flavour.

“No pet, I’m not done with you yet,” Sephiroth murmured in his sweetest voice. He reached for Masamune which he’d leaned against the wall next to the bed and brought the tip down in front of Cloud.

“Does this look familiar?”

Cloud instantly went still. It almost seemed like an invitation for reacquaintance, and Sephiroth certainly had no intention of declining. He brought the tip closer to Cloud, until the edge was right against Cloud’s shoulder, not even a millimetre from cutting into the skin. He lifted it with ease and confidence to caress Cloud’s cheek with the side of it, trusting Cloud to stay completely still. He could feel Cloud’s focus resonate through their bond, making the path between them clearer.

He manipulated his blade to push some of the golden spikes out of the way, freeing a path for Masamune to slowly skim down Cloud’s neck and shoulder until it was right above the exit wound. Their bond was vibrating now, from both ends. The room seemed to hum with it. Never had it been so palpable. It was so delicious, it made him hunger for more, and without really thinking about it, he pressed Cloud’s pelvis harder into the floor. He wondered if Cloud could see it on the back of his eyelids too, the mako-reactor in Nibelheim that tied them together.

The involuntary expulsion of air from Cloud’s lungs was unmistakably filled with fear and longing. It seemed to surprise him, because his head turned up from the floor and the look in his eyes was the same as a deer caught in the headlights.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth purred: A beckoning.

“No,” Cloud whispered and shook his head.

“You like it.”

“No, please!”

“But you do!” Sephiroth bent down, grabbed Cloud’s tied hands and roughly tossed him against the bed so that Cloud’s chest was resting on the mattress. He followed, looming above the blond who now instinctively tried to curl himself into the mattress.

“Do you know how many Masamune has taken, Cloud?” he purred and let the edge tickle Cloud’s back, causing exquisite, shivering breaths.

”Be still or it will take you too.”

There was a tense moment when Cloud lost the touch of the blade, and he thought perhaps it had been put away. So, when the blunt side of it parted the air, creating a dull whir before it landed with a sharp smack right across Cloud’s backside, he jolted and yelped in surprise more than pain. Not that it wasn’t painful, but the pain was so intense it seemed difficult to process. It came across more like a warmth that spread like a ripple through his body, and for a split, horrified second, he wondered if he’d wet himself.

Sephiroth took advantage of his confused thoughts and on an impulse, roughly tore at the fastenings of his fatigues and yanked them down. With the next heartbeat he’d landed another blow over Cloud’s now exposed ass, leaving an angry red stripe with white welts rising.

Cloud’s spirit seemed to crack just as much as his voice. He could feel Clouds’ humiliation bleed through their bond. He could feel every bit of Clouds overwhelming horror, and he couldn't help but to greet it with absolute delight.

He twisted the blade and grazed the edge over the curve of Cloud’s ass, feeling the rising welts transferred to him by the movement of the blade. Cloud’s stuttered breaths were music to his ears, and the shivering body was the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen. How could that frail little thing have been the death of him?

He raised the blade again, wanting to explore the bounds of Cloud’s frailty. The blows he landed transformed the shivering breaths into loud grunts, diffused by the mattress Cloud pressed his head into. Then there were screams. With every blow Cloud jolted, curving into the bed. All of the skin turned red, with white welts adorning it. It made him want to touch, to feel the heat. It made him imagine what his beading white, warm release would look like over it, and he felt himself buck in his leather trousers.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth purred, and even to himself he sounded predatory.

Cloud was openly crying hopelessly into the mattress now. He was pressing his face hard enough into it to make it dip around him. Sephiroth took a moment to admire the sobs wracking Cloud’s being, watching as they made even his smallest muscles contort, and when he noticed Cloud’s opening twitch it became too much. He laid Masamune on the floor and inched closer to Cloud, reaching with his naked hand for that intimate, sacred part of the little adversary.

He groaned at the contact that caused their bond to tug at both of them. He rubbed his fingers over the dry, heated skin around those tempting and private folds as Cloud tensed up entirely under him.

“Why are you surprised? Don’t you realise how tempting you are, making yourself so open and vulnerable to me?” He reached for the blond locks and carded through them with his other hand, not gently, but not roughly either.

Cloud was still frozen under his touches, barely even breathing, but he could wait. He wanted Cloud’s acknowledgement. It was more fun that way. So, he continued to tease and knead blood into those muscles, wondering if anyone had ever used them for _that_ purpose before. He listened in on their bond, trying to catch a glimpse of Cloud’s rapid, fleeting thoughts.

Yes, Zack was there. Cloud might not remember him, but he’d been there. He could feel Cloud’s abstract recollection of the endless comfort and pleasure of what they’d shared. He hadn’t known they’d been so close.

“Your body remembers, Cloud. Why don’t you let yourself relive it? Pleasure.” He leaned over Cloud, collected the saliva in his mouth and then let it drop from his mouth over Cloud’s entrance. He pushed the saliva around, spreading it, feeling Cloud’s breaths grow short and stilted before pressing the tip of his finger inside. Just the tip.

Cloud turned his head to the side. His whispers were covered in moisture as he begged for him to stop again.

“Ssh, pet. You will remember.” With a slow, steady pressure he pressed his finger inside Cloud’s resisting insides, enjoying every nasal whimper, every quiet, shivering breath of discomfort. He let himself slide up along Cloud’s warm walls, mapping out the folds and looking for that pleasurable node that would wring pleasure from that frail little body. Cloud’s dripping erection told him that much. Oh, how he longed for it. His other hand drifted down from Cloud’s hair to play over Cloud’s back, always skirting around that exit wound.

Cloud’s whimpers took on a different tone, and why wouldn’t they when he was being so patient? He allowed himself to press his own, covered hardness against those reddened thighs, enticing a soft cry of pain as he tugged his other glove off. His eyes were glued to the scar on Cloud’s back. It rose and stretched beautifully with Cloud’s breaths. _His_ scar.

“He was there, you know.” Sephiroth murmured and caressed the reddened ass with his naked hand before skirting it up towards the scar again. “When you got this, he was there.”

“Please gods, no! Stop!” Cloud begged quietly, his face red, the skin irritated from the coarse bedsheets and the salty tears.

But he had no intention of stopping. He pressed his finger into the mushy gland that was slowly filling up for him, encouraging it further. He could feel the incandescence it sent through Cloud, and the accompanying images of Zack along with it. It displeased him, and he dragged his fingernails alongside the scar, raising angry red mounds while stroking Cloud’s insides harder, rougher.

Why hadn’t Zack told him about the blond? Why?

Cloud’s cries made him feel better, and he wanted more of them. He pulled his finger out to the tip, let his spit drop down on the angry red skin of Cloud’s backside and slowly make its way down the crack. When it landed on his finger, he shoved another one in. Cloud muffled his cry into the mattress.

He fucked Cloud on his fingers roughly now, almost absentmindedly. The flashing images of Zack brought back memories he’d tried to forget. How close he and Zack had been after Angeal’s death, and how he’d been unable to stop them drifting apart later.

It was then he spotted the Buster Sword leaned against the wall. In an instant he’d pulled out his fingers and fetched it. He stood behind Cloud before the blond had moved at all, and then he raised the Buster Sword and brought the broad side of the heavy sword down against the already sore skin of Cloud’s pitiful ass.

Cloud screamed into the mattress, and sorrow, humiliation and pain filled the room. New marks appeared on Cloud’s skin. Marks that matched the Buster Sword; little circles and triangles. It satisfied him. He delivered series of blows that would have shattered Cloud’s bones to dust if he hadn’t been enhanced. It must have kept his skin from breaking too, which Sephiroth accepted with mixed feelings.

Eventually Cloud’s screams petered out and quieted. Cloud became so still he threw the sword onto the bed to check whether Cloud had passed out or not. He sank to his knees next to Cloud and turned that sweet face away from the mattress with his own shaking hands. In his mind’s eye he remembered reaching for Zack when he thought he’d killed him. The relief when he found Cloud awake was amplified with the memory of finding Zack alive.

He stared into the tear-streaked face and the mouth that hung limply open, passing shallow, wheezing breaths. Cloud managed to focus his eyes and stare right back at him.

“I don’t know why you’re here.” Cloud said in a crackling voice that seemed unable to produce a tone anymore.

Sephiroth hummed pensively, and then decided to undo the ties on Cloud’s arms. He pulled Cloud’s clothing off entirely and shoved him up to lie on his stomach across the narrow bed, half lying on top of the Buster Sword. The very sword that had made the scars on his body. The memories made him ache with a dull throb that was difficult to separate from the desire Cloud’s brokenness had awakened.

He undid his own trousers and climbed on top of Cloud, and without further delay, shoved himself into that warm tightness. Oh! He’d been wrong about Cloud’s voice, because a beautiful scream erupted from that tiny frame again, accompanying a wave of panic that washed their bond in utter despair.

“Help me, help me please!” Cloud panted with Sephiroth buried deep inside him.

“Help you with what, dear little puppet?” Sephiroth mumbled, while pinning Cloud to the mattress with his body, careful to avoid skin to skin contact with the scar on Cloud’s back for now.

Even Cloud’s desperate sobs were cracking his voice now.

“Help me be quiet,” Cloud whispered.

At this, Sephiroth had to smile. He could do that. And so he adjusted his position so that he could cover Cloud’s mouth with his hand, before he pulled himself out to the tip and snapped his hips forward. Cloud’s scream was caught in his lungs, in his throat and vibrated against his hand, deliciously. It made him lose his patience, and he started fucking himself into Cloud with little restraint.

Cloud was sweating profusely, and he could feel it slicking the bare skin between them. At first Cloud was clutching the bedding with his hands, but as his pleasure increased, his focus waned and the hand on Cloud’s mouth started to slip. Cloud instantly noticed, and to Sephiroth’s delight, Cloud’s hands came to cover his, holding it in place with fierce desperation. Cloud must really not want that friend next door to find out, he mused and groaned at Cloud’s burning ass against his thighs.

With time, Cloud’s screaming ebbed out, and soon after he went entirely limp. There was no need to quiet him any longer. He let go and adjusted his arms to gain more leverage, to fuck Cloud harder into that hard, thin mattress. It was then he noticed that Cloud had begun to angle his hips to meet with his thrusts. His body was beginning to remember.

“Puppet,” Sephiroth whispered, and lowered his head to nip at Cloud’s neck. “You like it.”

Cloud let up a hoarse groan, and it wasn’t a contradicting one.

“Beautiful. Would you like to come for me, puppet?”

Cloud only replied in soft, breathy Ah’s. They were adorable against the sharp, slapping noise of bodies slammed together over and over.

He snuck a hand between Cloud’s thighs, finding his hardness pulsing and dripping. He groaned into Cloud’s ear, encouraging, confirming. Instead of taking it in his hand, he slowed down, slid the Buster Sword further under Cloud and pressed that engorged length into it, into every sharp little angle of metal. Cloud tensed up beautifully under him, and all around him.

“That’s it, let me take you where you want to go.”

He laid down his chest against Cloud’s back, letting himself press up as much as possible into Cloud, only keeping a slow but relentlessly forceful roll in his hips.

Cloud seemed to go into full overload from the carefully conducted abuse of his body. Sounds that converged screams, moans and sobs started flowing freely, or as freely as they could from his strained vocal cords. He tried to contort, escape into the mattress, but it only pushed him harder into the rough metal under him.

“Come on, Cloud. Let it happen. Come with me,” Sephiroth whispered and ground himself into Cloud’s full prostate. He could almost feel how full it was, how the fluid sloshed around and built up pressure in the lithe body shivering from pain and pleasure under him. Cloud’s whimpers rose in pitch while crackling like broken speakers.

He found Cloud’s hands in his hair, pulling him down by them until his face was pressed to Cloud’s sweaty neck. He decided to taste it, suck the skin until it was red, then almost purple. It caused his own lip to bleed, and he thought he could feel the taste of Cloud’s blood mixing with his, as if he’d drawn it right out of his skin. Cloud’s cock bucked against his hand, and he bucked inside Cloud’s impossible, forbidden tightness.

Exalted, he fumbled for Cloud’s hand, took it in his and brought it to Cloud’s own stomach. He pried it open and let it press hard into the body, imagining only a thin wall between Cloud’s hand and where he was digging into Cloud’s insides, forcing them to yield for him in a slow, punishing rhythm.

“Do you feel me inside you, Cloud? You’re so full now, you’re taking me so well.” He could feel how his words started to wring the last out of Cloud’s worn body. It rose against him, accepted him, welcomed him, and his voice was a heart wrenching, broken sound. Desperate.

“I’m always inside you. I belong inside you. Now, come for me.”

Cloud’s shivers turned to quakes and he could hear Cloud fight to take a breath while his grip on his body slipped entirely. He came with a scream, his hand cramped into a fist on his stomach and he pushed it against himself as the waves of his release crashed and ripped into him. Sephiroth followed him gladly, holding Cloud in a steely grip and fucked into every convulsion, emptying himself into that pretty vessel which, in the end, had received him with such ardor.

“Good puppet, you did so well.” He murmured eventually, easing himself out of the blonde who had gone utterly limp and boneless under him. He quickly tucked himself away, smiling at the slickness of his own release that would remind him of their meeting later.

He sat up on the edge of the bed and caressed the blond locks, and the beautiful, still red ass. He gently nudged Cloud’s legs open, just to see his release pour out of that still gaping and twitching opening. Cloud looked so empty now, so non-resisting, as if he’d been drained, not filled. The sight made his heart skip a beat. When had he last felt such pure joy?

He stayed, with his hand around the nape of Cloud’s neck, languidly playing the short hair of his neck, until Cloud managed to roll over to his side. Cloud hadn’t made any attempts to avoid Sephiroth’s touches, but he didn’t lean into them either.

“Tell me why,” Cloud whispered and grabbed Sephiroth’s hand, holding it still.

“Curiosity, I suppose.” Sephiroth murmured fondly. He twisted his hand from Cloud’s grip with a light flick of his wrist. He undid the crossing belts over his chest, and then opened the closures of his coat. Cloud watched him patiently. He pushed his coat open to expose the horizontal scar that sat an inch below his navel.

“You see, I did that,” he let his fingertips find the scar on Cloud’s chest, grazing it just enough to make Cloud hiss, “and you did this.” He took Cloud’s hand in his and moved it to his stomach, not bothering to hide the flinch in his own body when his scar was touched.

“Oh.” Cloud’s eyes went wide, but it didn’t spark any sign of deeper emotions. He just seemed too tired.

“Now sleep, puppet.” Sephiroth brought his hand to card through Cloud’s damp spikes. Cloud blinked tiredly, closing his eyes, giving Sephiroth the perfect opportunity to cast the sleep spell that would end their much coveted, first meeting. Well, not the first, but perhaps the first of the ‘ever after’. The one that all the fairytales spoke of.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it I'd be thrilled to hear about it! <3
> 
> I have another sefikura one-shot called "Bought and Sold" and then two longer sefikura fics, one of which is finished, if you feel like you might want more. xD


End file.
